opfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Morgan D. Henry
|ocupation= |epithet= }} |jva= None |eva= |extra1 = |bounty= |devil fruit=| }} Morgan D. Henry (ユースタス・D・ジョン, Mōgan· D· Henrī), commonly referred to as Barbossa (Italian for "Red Beard"), is a . Appearance Henry is a tall and muscular man with shoulder-length reddish orange hair, which he used to keep slicked back, and some stubble normally present around his mouth and on his chin. His heavily muscular body was greatly injured and left permanently scarred following his battle with the Gloin. He received a number of scars on his chest, two of which are stitched and large and prominent to be easily noticed. The lower part of his torso is kept wrapped up in bandages, which also cross over his left shoulder, and part of his right forearm. He lost both his left arm and leg in a fight with , one of the . His lost limbs were replaced by with prosthetic limbs specially made for him, boasting powers akin to those of the . Because of his cybernetic replacements he can be classified as a . He is most often dressed in a dark, tattered cape over a simple black shirt that covers his bare chest, with a high collar and armored plates on the shoulders, held closed by a belt and usually covering his whole figure, and loose dark pants, complete with an armored waist-guard with plates similar to the ones on his shoulders, tucked inside simple boots. At times he replaces his cape with the traditional Marines' military coat, though even this is draped over his shoulders like a cape. It has been stated by more than one observer that he bears a striking resemblance to the , though Henry himself has never made this connection and cannot think what the connections are made on. Personality History Synopsis Powers and Abilities As a Vice Admiral of the Marine Headquarters, Henry can command all lower ranking soldiers. A formidable fighter, he was the protegee of Vice-Admiral and was trained by the veteran marine from his early years in the Marines. Like Garp he is known for his legendary strength and like his mentor he is also primarily a hand-to-hand combatant. When Gloin, a powerful who was also a Marine , went rogue, Henry tracked him down and faced him in single combat and his feat of single-handedly killing him earned him the title of Giant Killer (大物食い, Ōmonogui). A few years after this he faced off against the Yonko and though he lost is left arm and leg in the fight, the fact that he survived the encounter is a testament to not only his great strength, but also his overall fighting aptitude. Since that encounter he has pushed himself even further and only grown stronger. Though famous for his tremendous physical strength, he also possesses amazing reflexes and is very fast. His physical strength is so great that he once destroyed a fleet of pirate ships by launching one of their number into the midst of the others and setting of a large explosion that ultimately consumed them all. He is also highly dexterous and can move so fast that often it is almost impossible to track his movements. Years of combat and the training he received from Garp have enhanced his senses to such a level that he can anticipate his opponents movements and use his speed to effectively counter them. He also has great endurance and a high degree of resistance to pain as he was able to keep on fighting against Kaido even after he lost his left arm and even after loosing his leg he continued to fight though he was easily defeated due to his limited mobility. By his own acknowledgement he has never fallen sick in his life. Haki As a Marine Vice-Admiral Henry capable of using Haki and is one of the few known people able to use all three different types. Haoshoku Haki He is able to use Haoshoku Haki, a type of Haki possessed in one in a million people. Kenbunshoku Haki Busoshoku Haki Cyborg Category:Male Category:Humans